Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs (companion issues would go here) *inconsistency in trap/lock xp. things are marked to give xp, but are not always doing so *Companions die once you reach the OM, but are raised on area transition. *added many quests have increased xp, allowing players to reach higher levels Neverwinter *none currently Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *fixed hellcat blood: description says gauth blood *added OM transition from Intisar. Calimport Muzad *none currently City of Pros *fixed thieves store sells the shadowmaster kukri which is way overpowered. *fixed in makers guild, unable to access 2 benches *companions can attack acoatl before he speaks *bow merchant won't open store *fixed general store has infinite gold *love potion seller will not talk Halruaa/Riverbridge *fixed environmental wall in the monastery *added OM transition directly from monastery *added OM transition directly from mirror near Nag Hammadi crown. Ekkathys *Sarrukn Stronghold is missing textures. *Walkmesh: Far end of bridge up to keep characters have a narrow band on the North side they walk on, unable to walk off bridge from the middle. *Karsidin: Convo. Drops when I ask him to give report on area. Doesn't open stronghold gui. *Ruins in caverns behind stronghold, tileset not working. (could be same issue as #2) *Cavern (crystal level) behind stronghold, bad walkmesh unable to get into easternside. Unable to walk off RWS cavern tileset with stairway. (think is is same as #1) *fixed the chronomancer's control box can be destroyed, breaking the game for most people *fixed petracca crypts, no xp for side doors *fixed when entering the Trails from the fields, killing alexandros does not advance journal *fixed floating tree in akanpeaks by fire giants/river *fixed unable to check corpse in fields *fixed ruins l2: appraise failure with the paintings produces an empty line by the painting *fixed opening the buildings in ekkathys does not make sia temporarily leave like upgrades do *fixed the guard post and tchazzar temple upgrades are pointless compared to the other ones *fixed in the merchant store, the "Soldier's might" item does 1-4 elemental *fixed in monastery of long death, convo ordering with evassan the monk *fixed usable chairs in the guard post *fixed when freeing slaves you bought, they should run, not walk *fixed kvas house did not open *fixed planar innkeeper, coloring of intimidate *fixed kvas gives all the lines in arvandor "tan chuffing, Kamal's work" Murann *added OM transition from central and eastern Murann Other Areas *fixed as a druid, unable to enter cloven mountains. *fixed nag hammadi lab: the art of cloning book should be examine, not use *fixed ice cave, unable to take all treasure piles *fixed no xp for lock on frozen pyramid *fixed fp level 3, not all traps gave xp *fixed fp gates between levels, put a tileblock in there so the plain wall isn't visible *fixed fp level 3, mutasin said "shut up timoteo" even though timo was not in party *fixed can't enter chessentan graveyard Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter